


一段往事

by suiyinkaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Female/Omega Male, Alpha/Omega, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Fourth Love, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyinkaze/pseuds/suiyinkaze
Summary: ——在高墙内刮骨疗伤，反抗撕咬，勇敢去爱。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	一段往事

**Author's Note:**

> 女A男O，GB，R18预警，我≠作者，接受请继续。

我是在垃圾场附近把他捡回来的。

我是个讨厌alpha的女alpha。

他是个对我来说很特别的男omega。

那天我正好在宵禁期间向我的哥们Y弄了几瓶酒和几包烟，他告诉我这些是他从管制军的仓库里拉关系带出来的。

Y是个beta，他是“解放者”的一员，目前在管制军队中潜伏。

自从有了宵禁，有了限酒令，有了禁烟令，酒吧、派对以及各种各样的狂欢便消失了，只有在广场大屏幕上偶尔能看见熟悉的画面——政党议员标准的微笑，高脚杯中淌着猩红的液体，透着匕首寒光的水晶灯。

和Y交接完毕后我选择走墓地和垃圾场之间的野路绕开主街。几乎没人会来这片地，大部分人似乎对墓地充满莫名其妙的恐惧。

虽然一路上破烂很多，夜里要是看不清甚至会踩上玻璃渣子，但这样可以避开大部分人——最重要的是可以避开摄像头，尽管那条路上的摄像头被莫名其妙弄坏过很多次，包括我曾经用弹弓和水泥石子打碎过玻璃镜面。

去他的限酒禁烟。

我看见他时他就像一只脏兮兮的猫，蜷在一堆破铁皮下面。说实话，如果不是我看见他旁边躺着个褪色残破漏了一地填充棉的巨大的毛毛熊，我根本不会注意到他。

开始我以为他是哪个被抛尸的倒霉蛋，毕竟在城里流浪者已经绝迹了，他们要不就在救助所里“受关照”（至于结果如何，我曾经见过火葬场堆积了许多劳工的尸体），要不就在远离权力管辖范围的地方，反正绝对不可能在众目睽睽下坐在大街上，这种事居庙堂之高者绝不会容忍发生。

很可笑，流浪者绝迹了，尸体却还能烂在不知名的角落。

当我发现他睁着那双充满恐惧的猫眼警惕地盯着我时，我被吓了一跳。不知道吃错了什么药，我把毛衣外套脱下来递给了他，然后便转身离开。

我走出一段距离后，回头看了一眼，发现他正站在离我不远不近的地方，披着我的毛衣外套，睁大眼睛盯着我。

我皱了皱眉，继续朝光亮集中的地方走去。但我能感觉到，他就这么不远不近地牢牢跟着我。直到快要到公寓后面的铁网墙时，我才停下，转身朝他摆了摆手，示意让他离开，不要再跟着我。但是他摇了摇头，拒绝了。

我转身，把Y给我装着烟和酒的袋子拴在手腕上，扒在铁网上准备往上爬，不想再管他。

可是他凑上来拽住了我的衣角。他个头比我高一些，我看见那双垂下的猫眼闪闪发光。

我觉得我那天脑子里一定是充满了浆糊，因为我对他说，——你放开我，跟着我爬，要是能爬上去翻过墙，就可以跟着我。

他迅速点了点头，松开了我，跟在我身后然后像猴子爬树似的跟着我翻过了网墙，落地时动作轻得像猫。

于是他跟着我回了家。

他洗干净之后，穿着我一件写着一句骂人脏话的大码衬衫站在了我面前（衬衫是政变前买的，我把它藏了起来，没有被治安巡查组发现），容貌上的优点马上显现出来——清秀的脸，劲瘦的腰，修长的腿，新旧伤疤交错点缀但白皙的皮肤。他很好看，但不是柔弱的美人，他给人的感觉坚韧有力。

我靠近他，能闻到若有若无的青草味。

直觉告诉我他是个omega，因为我对alpha的排斥感很强，对beta的感觉迟钝。我问他，他大方地承认了自己的性别。我朝他的后颈看了看，没有咬痕。

我告诉他我是个alpha，然后拿了一条我不用的黑色发箍带将它剪断，让他戴在脖子上。

在本国现执政党颁布的法规中，omega不被允许单独外出，必须要有alpha或beta陪同。

我问他为什么会出现在垃圾场附近，他说他是逃跑出来的。他的父母因为涉及相关“解放者”的事被迫害，他也被迫安排投宿到一个有alpha的家庭接受看管。也对，如今的这个国家中，大部分人都认为omega不能生活自理，理所当然地成为alpha的附属品或是国家的生育机器，他们有的甚至没有身份证，何况眼前的这个人还与“解放者”有关。他告诉我，看管他的alpha有一个beta妻子，但他的妻子是个投身政党工作的狂热者，对他的身份感到厌恶，所幸的是她因为工作常常不在家。那个alpha经常对他施暴，他不标记他，每次施暴完毕也不会让他怀上孩子，因为他的身份，在他眼里这个寄生在他家里的omega只是个发泄的工具。直到有一天他再也忍受不了，于是他用餐盘上的餐刀捅伤了那个alpha，逃了出来，在垃圾厂附近找到了个废旧的小仓库，附近臭烘烘的味道能掩盖他信息素的味道，便在那里熬过一个痛苦的发情期，直到遇见了我。

我问他为什么要跟着我，他说因为我帮助了一个不认识的omega，也没有把他交给政府，他觉得我是个好人。

我说——你只是没遇到过比我好的人，所以你才觉得我好。

他问我会不会侵犯他，会不会把他交给会侵犯他的人。

我说——我不会，因为我不是强奸犯，也不是人贩子。

他说——那你就是个好人。

我耸了耸肩，不想继续和他争论下去。

我做不到让他离开自生自灭的事，于是我们的同居生活开始了。

Y在一次秘密拜访中发现了我的omega舍友。我请求他不要告诉其他人，代价是替他向城外基地的地下党送一封密信。其实他让我做这件事也是有原因的——原本负责送信的人被发现后枪决了，目前除了我，他找不到更信得过的人。

我的舍友听说Y需要我做的事情后，每次看见Y时都要狠狠地将他瞪出鸡皮疙瘩。

送信的事被我无惊无险地完成后，我每天都安心地享用我的omega舍友为我烹饪的美食。有了对比，我承认我失去双亲后这些年来吃的都是自己做的垃圾。而我的舍友似乎执着于利用简单的食材做出美味的菜肴，我也常常被他的厨艺创作惊叹到（他真的很厉害，比我厉害）。

我在政府管理的文化社工作，当初我申请在这里工作正是因为这里的alpha较少，以我alpha的身份申请工作自是比beta和omega要轻松些。我偶尔能弄到一些管制书籍甚至是“禁书”，并把它们偷偷带回家。没人发现我这么做，我也乐此不疲。我不介意我的舍友看我的书，于是他常常光临我的藏书阁。我送给他一个笔记本，和他说你可以在上面写写日记或者读书感想什么的，他也这么做了，并且很愿意和我分享他的笔记。

我就是在那个时候发现——除了厨艺了得，他还很有想法，而且写得一手好字。所以当我对写报告一类的东西犯恶心时，我都会找他帮忙。

他没有对我藏着掖着，有什么话他都会主动和我说，是个难得的朋友。

我的舍友来我家后第一次发情期是在紧闭门窗的小房间中渡过的。我几乎不怎么发情，大概是我作为一个女alpha的原因，所以我没有用过任何类型的抑制剂。我手头并不富裕，而对omega身体副作用小的抑制剂价格昂贵，且购买需要身份登记，这无疑会令我们陷入危险。我打算再次求助Y，托他弄一些高级抑制剂来。Y又趁火打劫，让我继续协助他的地下工作，我毫不犹豫地答应了。

我的omega舍友知道这件事后试图劝阻我。他说当我有求于人，别人也会有求于我，这样会令自己越陷越深，惹上越来越多的麻烦。

我摇了摇头，对他说，——如果不这么做的话你会很痛苦，而且Y算得上是个朋友，我相信他，他让我做的这些事我也愿意去做。

他拽着我的手，沉默着没有说话。

随后几次，我舍友的发情期都是这样度过——我暗中帮Y协助他的工作来换取高级抑制剂。

直到有一天回家，我发现身处发情期的舍友没有待在自己的小房间里，而是躺在了我的床上。

他抱着我的枕头，将脑袋埋在我的被褥里，那双魅人的猫眼紧闭，眉头紧锁着，大口地吸着附在上面的气味。他上身披着我的衬衫，下身赤裸，晶莹的体液从腿根淌过，显得十分色情。

我从来没见过omega赤裸地在我面前发情，更别说是抱着我的枕头发情，以前在“自由时期”没见过，现在就更不用说了。震惊过后，我冲去找抑制剂，结果该死地发现它们已经用完了。

我不可能现在去找Y帮忙，因为他当时正忙于完成一个地下任务。

我的omega舍友呜咽对我说，求求我帮帮他。他拉着我，颤抖着将额头贴在我的手背上，眼泪落下，像火星划过，烫到了心。

他信息素充斥着整个房间，浓郁的青草香就像海洛因，对于alpha的我来说是致命的吸引。

我别扭可笑的良心告诉我不能对他做什么不堪的事。

当我准备退开时，他突然翻了个身，双手环上了我。我被他吓了一跳，撑着床的手不自觉地抖了抖，结果向下摔在了他身上。

青草香铺天盖地地朝我涌来，对于我来说时世间最猛的情药。

我感觉到他张开了双腿，下身不自觉地蹭着我。他呼出的每一口气都带着青草味，在我耳边被自动放大。

我虽然讨厌alpha，但我作为一个性功能正常的alpha，那种情况下我控制不住地硬了。

但是对方是我的舍友，我的朋友，他曾受过的苦比我更多。发情时人和牲畜没有区别，有多少omega因为alpha而痛苦了一辈子。我不希望他事后悔恨，更不希望自己也变成禽兽的一员，在我被alpha本能主宰之前，我必须将他推开。

我双手撑着床，准备起身。但我突然听见怀中的人抽噎着，颤抖着，轻声哀求着不要走。

他湿润的唇蹭过我的下巴，把带着青草香的眼泪蹭在了我的衣襟上，像个可怜的小动物，呼唤着同伴，寻求着安慰。

他啜泣地呢喃，不停地叫着我的名字。

他为什么要在这个时候喊我的名字？我的名字对他来说有什么意义？就像那些孩童在困境中本能地呼唤母亲，为什么不是他的亲人？我对于他来说是个怎样的存在？

“发情期中的omega神志不清，他们会主动寻求alpha的帮助。”——在我孩童时期，曾经听过这样一句话。可是没人说过一个发情期中的omega会定向求助一个alpha。

怎么办？

——你想让我做什么？我压抑着，嘶哑的声音从我喉咙里发出。

——帮我……他呢喃道。

——你想让谁帮你？我问道，脑海中的一个声音发出一声冷笑。

——无耻。

他说出了我的名字，抵在我腹上的硬物不受控制地磨蹭。

我终于听到理智崩塌的声音。我扯开自己的裤子，抬起他的腿，握着自己的性器挺进他的身体里，他身体里那汪危险的水止不住地泄了出来。

温热湿润的内壁包裹着我的阴茎，痉挛收缩的甬道吮吸着我，他紧紧地抱着我，咽不下的呻吟混着他呼出的炽热气息喷在我的脖子上，令我从头到脚发麻。

我从来没有和一个omega做过爱，自由时代的炮友都是beta，一来担心标记问题，二来omega也不好约。我不会随便和别人做爱，我以前的炮友比较固定，自从当权政党推行实施新规后，炮友这个词从词典上消失了。

我第一次尝到一个omega的味道，我沉溺于名为他的毒，从此无法自拔。

他没多久就射了，我还在一股劲地做着打桩运动。理智虽然被欲望烧的差不多了，但它没有消失。我不敢射在他身体里，即使没有撞开他的生殖腔。我觉得差不多便退了出去，在他并拢的腿间磨蹭，最后射在他腿间。

我没有亲吻他，我只对我的alpha本能感到厌恶。

那次发情期过后，我们默契地不提上床的事，我的舍友还是一如既往地负责我的饮食，和我分享读书心得，陪我一起咒骂我的工作领导一千次。

只是有一些东西逐渐变了。

他逐渐不再待在自己的小房间，在我早晨醒来时会看见他乖巧地躺在我身边，见我醒来后便起身去做早餐。当我出门时，他会用唇轻轻贴一下我的额头，目送我出门。每次我低下头被前额的一缕头发落下挡住视线时，他会轻轻地帮我撩开。

他会用最热情的目光回应我每一次对视，他会用最温柔的笑回报我每一次肯定，他会用最快的行动回答我每一次请求。

这个我捡回来的omega，正像个小动物似的努力地讨好我。

有一天晚上，他在我熄灯前敲开了我的房门，动作轻柔地坐在了我身边。

那是在他下一个发情期的前几天。

他小心翼翼地问我，愿不愿意标记他。

我听了后只是皱了皱眉。标记对于一个omega而言是终身的，哪怕一方死去。我摸不清他的想法。

——你为什么要我标记你？我平静地问他。

他不自觉地咬着下唇，沉默了几秒。

——因为我喜欢你，我想让你成为我的alpha。

你的喜欢是哪种喜欢？肯定不是金钱和地位。我并没有说话，只是看着他，在他小声的告白后陷入了另一个尴尬的沉默。

他看着我，眼中的希望在我的沉默中渐渐熄灭。

他认为我不会回应他的请求，于是垂下头准备离开。

可是我伸手拉住了他。

——我不知道我会不会变得和那些alpha一样。

他抬起头看向我，眼中充满着迷茫与疑惑。

我深深地吸了一口气。

——我有没有告诉你，我其实讨厌alpha？

他慢慢回身坐下，不可置信地看着我。

——我不希望你把你的所有都放在一个alpha身上。

我没有看着他，目光落在亮着的小台灯上，继续说着我的话。

——我讨厌alpha是因为我小时候被他们用对待大部分omega的方式那样对待过。

他回握着我的手突然抖了一下，我开始戳开那些不想回忆的旧伤疤。

——不是所有的alpha都能被尊重，那些禽兽发起疯来可不管你是alpha还是omega，只要能满足他们的欲望，他们什么事都能做。

——你说你喜欢我，是因为你是个omega受到了身为alpha我的吸引吗？

——你知道我是怎么看你的吗？我觉得你是个人，不是宠物，也不是一件物品。你会思考，有自己的想法，有自己喜欢做的事。Omega又怎样？你不需要去征求别人的意见成为他们想要你成为的人。

他安静地听着我说，没有打断我。

——你对我的喜欢是omega对alpha的喜欢吗？如果你是因为作为omega而喜欢上我这个alpha，想把自己交给我，想要和我结婚，让我和那些alpha一样，顺应我的alpha本能，在我高兴的时候把你捧在手心上，在我心烦意乱的时候将你晾在一边。对不起，我会变得可怕，我会恨我自己，你也会。我无法控制自己不讨厌alpha这个身份。

他没有回答，而是靠近我将我紧紧抱住，亲吻我的脸颊。

——对不起，我没想到你有这样的过去。可是我喜欢你，不是因为我作为一个omega对alpha的渴望，而是我喜欢你这样一个人。你和我见过的alpha都不一样……我说的不是指你讨厌alpha，而是你不会按照人们认为的准则那样“理所当然”地对待我。你对我，是一个人对另一个人的尊重，不分性别，不分背景。你和我说话，就像一个朋友，你对待我，就像一个关心我的家人。所以……

他深吸一口气，——所以我很喜欢你，我喜欢你的关心，你的尊重。我就是喜欢看你笑，喜欢听你说话，喜欢你吃我做的饭，喜欢你和我分享你的生活。我作为一个人而喜欢你，不管你是不是alpha，就算你讨厌自己，我也还是喜欢你。

他拉起我的手，在手背上落下一个小心翼翼的吻，轻声地唤着我的名字。

他轻轻地问，可不可以让我成为他的爱人。

我没有认真爱过谁，如今心中的悸动令我不安。我不自知地搓着他的手腕。

可是我无法拒绝他，我不是不喜欢他，正是因为无法控制的喜爱让我不得不来回斟酌。

我不是《布里格随笔》中那种“不想要被爱的人”(这本书如今已被列为“禁书”)，被爱是人类对温暖的渴望。我不是圣人，我有一颗凡俗的心。

我做出决定，握着他的手，对他说——你要是能做到我说的事我就答应你：你要爱自己，有什么事只要愿意都可以和我说，告诉我你的困难、你的想法，和我一起商量。不要让我变成芸芸众生的alpha之一，不要让我变成我们都讨厌的那种人。

他抚上我的脸，给了我一个虔诚的吻，安慰那颗惴惴不安的心。

——我会做到的。

那双猫眼里炽热的光包裹着我。

——我不会让你变成你讨厌的人，我喜欢你，爱你。成为你的爱人后，我第一件要和你商量的便是希望你也爱自己，爱着身为alpha的自己，你是不一样的。

我的舍友成为了我的爱人，我的omega。

在那个告白之后的发情期，我们尽情地做爱。他的双唇被我咬破了，肿胀如樱桃，身上布满我留下的爱痕。他一次次在我的抽插里痉挛着释放，抽泣着喊着我的名字。我一次次操进他的生殖腔，在他的身体里射精。我的长发在情动时被他拽断了不知道多少根，落在被我们捣得乱七八糟的床铺上。

平静的日子是被一个意外结束的。

那天我在公寓附近看见了一个Y的地下党接头人。我认得他，我曾经向他送过密信。他当时站在一个摄像头拍摄不到的角落，僵硬地贴着墙站着。

我的余光扫到一个面相不善的alpha领着一群人路过，他们像是在寻找什么。

那个接头人贴着墙的动作更僵了。

那群人没有发现他，在一番胡乱的搜索后便匆匆离去。我目睹那群人离开后，避开摄像头朝那个人走去。

我发现他脸色苍白，一只手捂着小腹，手上有血迹。

这个人被我带到了我的爱人所说的在垃圾场附近那个废弃的小仓库。我知道得先帮他止住血，然后联系Y将他送去安全的地方。

回到家后，我的爱人发现了我藏在裤袋里的手粘上了血。他被吓坏了，搓着我的胳膊忙问我出了什么事。

我犹豫了片刻，最后还是告诉了他。

那个人还等着我的帮助，我拿了一些药塞在一个土气的单肩挎包里，并安慰我的爱人，让他在家等我回来。

他睁大那双猫眼，全是担心与害怕。

他恳求我让他帮忙去找Y，他可以办得到，他会小心，不会被发现，不会让自己有危险。

我不同意，但他紧紧地拽着我的手。他诚恳地对我说，——请相信我的能力，让我做我力所能及的事，而且你说过，我们要一起面对困难。

我望着那双眼，最后只是在他的额头上留下深深一个吻，默许了他的请求。

那个接头人受的是刀伤，不算重，是被追捕他的那个alpha刺伤的。帮他处理好伤口后，他告诉我，那个alpha是管制军的一个上级，一直在清理他这样的“解放者”地下党。他的身份已经暴露，必须尽快离开，但他还有一些事情必须当面告诉Y，所以一定要见到他。

我不知道他要和Y说什么，虽然很重要，但那不是我的事，他也不会告诉我。

我的爱人正替我寻找Y。他被卷入这件事，我十分不安。

我必须尽快回到他身边。

于是我让接头人留在这里等待Y，我离开去找我的爱人。

当我路过发现那个接头人的街道时，一只手拍在了我的肩上。我回头，发现拍我的人是那个追捕接头人的alpha。

我讨厌他，从头到脚，更不用说他alpha的信息素——一股发霉家具的味道，令我恶心。

他对我说，附近的监控看见我两次出现在这个地方，有一次是和一个可疑的人一起离开的，他问我那个人是谁。

我说他是一个中年人，不小心摔了一跤，我扶他一段路，然后被他儿子接走了，我也不认识他，我只是搭把手罢了。

我随口胡扯，他不知道接头人和我去了什么地方，毕竟只有这一段路有监控，我们后来是走野路过去的。回程前我将手上的血迹洗干净，把挎包留给了接头人，里面留了一些食物和水。

这个alpha显然不相信我的胡话，然后把我抓起来带去了管制军的一处拘留所里。

我承认我很害怕，我很想逃走。可我更担心我的omega，不知道他是否安全，找到Y没有。要是他回家找不到我会不会很慌张很无助，那么他就最好不要回家，留在Y那里，Y有能力保护他。

我被绑在束缚椅上。面对那个令我恶心的alpha的诘问，我的回答一如既往。他无奈地摇了摇头，惋惜我作为一个alpha本来是可以得到一切想要的东西，如今却因为一个不相识的人而在拘留所里受苦受累，真是丢尽了alpha的脸面。

说罢，他让手下的人搬了一盏大灯进来，让灯立在离我不远的地方正对着我。接好电线后，他打开了电源，强光突亮，令我睁不开眼。

我听到那个alpha慢悠悠道，如果我不和他说实话，这盏灯会一直面对我亮着，我无法睁眼，也无法入睡，最终会被折磨疯掉。

我真的忍不住，对着他破口大骂，无数被列为禁言的词语被我甩在他身上。

可是他走了，我听到了他嘲讽的笑声。

我无法睁眼，无法离开。强光长时间照射，刺激着我的眼睛不停流泪，很难受，很痛苦。那一刻，我很想我的omega，我想看见他，想听见他的声音，想抱着他，想嗅着他身上好闻的青草香。

不知道过了多久，可能是很长时间——我失去了时间的概念。

在我恍惚的意识中，听见门打开的声音。

我听见有人抽了一口气，然后有人抓住了我的手。

我揪住了这个人的袖子，尽管脱水和精神疲惫令我脱虚。

眼前的强光突然消失，而我进入了短暂的失明。

我听见一个熟悉的声音焦急地喊着我的名字，有人在打开束缚椅，为我松绑。

视力逐渐恢复，但仍是十分模糊。头昏眼花中，我隐约看见一个熟悉的轮廓，他带着混合着大雨气息的青草香，和另一个身影一起搀扶着我，让我站了起来。

我听见另一个熟悉的声音，我认出来了，是Y。他说——快把她带出去，车就在围墙外等着，上车之后就送你们离开去安全的地方。

我被拖着，朝着不知道的方向走，某一刻却突然停了下来。我看见一团东西的影子倒在地上，带着我恶心的alpha气息。那个东西朝我伸出类似手的东西，爬过来抓住了我的脚踝。

他发出恶毒的声音。——你居然和乱党勾结，还和这个贱货omega混在一起，而且标记了他，你果然不是个好东西，你这个alpha败类！

我听见我身旁的爱人朝他啐了一口，一脚踩上他拽着我脚踝的手，我听见alpha的惨叫。我身旁的爱人气得发抖。——你怎么敢这么说她？你才不是个好东西！你居然伤害她？当初我应该朝你心口捅一刀！

身边的Y直接朝他狠狠地踹了一脚，直接将他踹晕过去。

我很快地被他们扶到了提到的那辆车上，在我失去意识之前，我只听见“再见”与“平安”。

我做了一个梦。梦里有一双温柔的手抱着我，有人在哼着愉快的歌，风带着雨后的青草香扑面而来。

待我醒来时，我第一眼便看见一双漂亮的猫眼，眼里浸满爱意。

我的爱人呼唤着我，他的头发在晴朗的天空下随风扬起。

我抚摸着他的脸颊，余光看见了正在开车的是被我救助的接头人，那个beta向后视镜里看了我们一眼，然后翻了个白眼。

我噗嗤一声，搂着我的omega笑了出来。

前方的路还有很远，但有个人会陪我一直走下去，我们会遇到很多意外，会遇到很多不一样的人，他们自由而快乐。我们可能会摔倒，我们预料不到未来，可是我们的生活会充满不同的色彩，再也不用被困在身后那个灰败的牢房。


End file.
